


King Of Cups

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, You Know You WANT To, au-no death of the King, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: A peice about what if King Moron had his own social link and maxing it would prevent his death.





	1. Rank 1

_ >You sit in the classroom after school watching Yosuke as he talks on the phone, desperately trying to get out of going into work due to a sick coworker. You want to tell him that you love him, but every time you think about moving you remember Kanji’s bathhouse. _

 

“Seta! Get over here!” King Moron screams out as he leans against the wall, a teacher’s bag in hand. Souji stands up and awkwardly stands in front of the man, trying desperately to avoid looking at his teeth. “The school is doing this little thing where every teacher gets an intelligent student to mentor and try to convince them ‘that being a small town teacher is the way to go’ or some shit like that. Since I’m the smartest teacher here I get the smartest kid, which is you. So come on!”  

  
  


_ >Confused you decide to follow him. Eventually, you arrive at his apartment. You decide to wait for further instructions. _

 

The apartment itself is relatively plain with the only real interesting thing being the many philosophy books scattered about with ears dogged, and bookmarks placed. Souji cautiously walks over and picks up The Republic and flips it open before deciding to put it down. King Moron watches him as he repeats this action a few more times.

 

“Are you amazed that there are paper books here? Never seen one outside of school your entire life? Probably because you were too busy on your damn phones to experience anything, or staring at the Hanamura boy like he’s a fine meal.” He plops down and watches as Souji reddens up and opens his mouth to retort. “Look I know you’re gay for that boy, or whatever you all are calling it these days, and frankly I don’t care. So don’t bother trying to lie your way out.” He undoes his tie and shrugs off his jacket before sighing heavily. 

  
  


_ >Surprised you decide to join him in a chair sitting adjacent to the couch watching as he slowly unpacks his bag. He hands you a stack of papers before standing up once again. _

  
  


“I’m going to go get dinner what do you want?”

  
  


_ >You give him your order before he heads off leaving you to grade papers. You start off strong…. ….. ….. …. You realize that this is the most boring thing ever. You decide to take a break and go to the restroom. _

  
  


As Souji walks back down the narrow carpeted hallway after relieving himself a photo catches his eye. The only photo hung up in the hallway is that of a younger King Moron smiling happily with his arm wrapped around the shoulder of another man. 

 

“What the fuck are you looking at?!” The cry tears Souji out from his own thoughts as he turns to see the present Moron standing behind him, arms crossed. “The audacity of you kids these days. Can’t even have your own personal belongings out without one of you staring at them. Come on your food is ready.” 

  
  


_ >You eat in relative silence before you decide to break it with a question. _

 

“Him? Oh. He’s no one important.” King Moron’s head bows as he clenches his eyes shut, “No, I might as well be honest with you he’s really important to me. But I’m not telling you why because of all you kids think that one little question can open up someone’s life stories like it’s a video game well it’s not.” The scolding had no fire behind it, all it was at the moment was just words coming out of the teacher’s mouth. Souji nods before finishing up his meal.

 

_ >After finishing grading papers and getting told about the importance of the job you decide to head out and bump right into Yosuke. _

 

“Dude! What were you doing in King Moron’s place?”

 

_ >You tell him the events, leaving out the picture part of course. _

 

“Woah, that’s really terrible. Do you need to go to like therapy or something after experiencing that torture? I can’t believe he just made you his grading slave!”

 

_ >You tell him that it’s fine and that it’s getting late. Somehow this landed you a sleepover at the Hanamura’s. But you couldn’t help but wonder who that man was.  _

  
  


_ King of Cups: Rank 1 _


	2. Rank 2

 

_ >Once again you found yourself under the watch of King Moron as he writes a recommendation letter for someone. His head is buried in his hands as he looks for the right word to use…. You decide to help him. _

 

“What? Hmm… you’re right that would work actually.” He quickly types in the word and with some new fervor of energy finishes the letter and claps his hands together almost cheering, but remembering that Souji is standing a few feet away made him pause. “Ahem,” He adjusts his tie before hitting print. “Thank you, it seems that you’ve actually have two brain cells and you use them.” He stands up and stretches. “Well, I guess that’s all we need to do. Now,” He reaches into some hidden jacket pocket and pulls out a silver flask and takes a sip from it. “Do let’s depart.”

  
  


_ >You stop him from leaving and tell him that your uncle would like to get to know him better. Dojima was curious ever since you came home with the news. _

 

“Fuck,” He whispers under his breath as he takes another swig. “Alright.”

 

**[(-=-)]**

 

Souji sat next to the futon helping Nanako write a report on history. “Thank you, Big Bro!” Her voice, elated caused the almost sleeping King Moron to jerk awake. “So Mister. What do you do for a living?” He gives a small smile.

 

“I’m a teacher.”

 

“Cool! Our next door teacher Ms. Amari is getting married to another teacher! Is that normal?”

 

“Yeah, of course, it is.”

 

“What about you? Do you have someone special?” This caused him to tense up. He opens his mouth, but thankfully the door opens up to reveal Dojima. “You’re home!” Nanako waves at him as the detective makes a b-line to the teacher.

 

“I’ll be damned. _ You’re  _ the one who’s mentoring my nephew?” He starts to laugh, “ I haven’t seen you in so long! How are things?”

 

“You know him, daddy?”

 

“Know him! Me and every boy back in high school knew him! He was was the clumsiest but sold the best dir-fashion magazines to us. I’m still surprised how you didn’t hoard them all to yourself.

  
  


“Well you know I just didn’t like those.” He chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.

 

“You probably had the best of the crop.” Dojima jokes as he sits down on the couch. “What were you doing in Okina city all the time anyway.”

 

“I was meeting up with a store owner’s kid.”

  
  


_ >You notice how he carefully kept the person gender neutral. You then realize that Kanji isn’t the other gay guy in this school besides you…. ….. The rest of the evening was spent with Dojima telling stories about his school days. _

 

_Rank 2_


	3. Rank 3

_ Rank 3 _

 

_ >You were heading home from your job at the hospital when you hear a loud cursing coming from the bar. Mr. Mooroka stumbles out as two older businessmen throw him out while pitching their beers, screaming expletives and slurs at the man. You decide to stop them. _

 

“Look kid, you don’t want to be near that fuckin’ freak. He’s a fuckin’ faggot.” Souji shakes his head and takes an offensive step towards them. The two men thinking they had the advantage start to crack their knuckles.

 

“Hey!” Yosuke cries out as he jogs up to him and puts up his arms fists clenched, “Partner are you okay?” Souji nods as one of the drunks tries to take a swing at him but falls down as the Shiruko hostess  strikes him with an umbrella, 

 

“Don’t hurt my best dish-washer!” She cries out as she hits the other again. “Out! Out!” 

  
  


_ >You watch as the two drunks flee before turning to check on Mr. Mooroka who is currently unconscious. You and Yosuke decide to take him to his apartment.  _

  
  


“God, what was that about?” Yosuke unlocks the door and kicks it open before clearing off the couch and letting the teacher flop down.

 

“They were trying to fight them for something. They probably thought that one of his philosophy lessons was him trying to sound like a smart ass and they attacked.” Souji works off Morooka’s shoes before placing them neatly. He walks over to the small kitchen and heats up a small towel and pours a glass of cold water. He lays the cloth on the broad forehead and sighs. 

 

“Dude you’re like a mother hen or something. You have wise advice for everyone.” Youske says as he flops on the chair. Mr. Morooka eyes flutter open and he looks around. 

 

“Thanks.” He smiles at Souji and turns to Yosuke. “And thank you.” 

 

_ >You feel like you’ve gotten closer to both Morooka and Yosuke. _

 

_ Rank 3 _


	4. Rank 4

_ >You found yourself attending a teacher meeting on the field trip to the mountain. Other students elected stands behind them taking notes on the discussion. Mr. Morooka told you to act like writing so you could actually listen _

 

“Every year it’s the same damn thing,” Morooka says with crossed arms, “The kids pick up garbage then leave only to return days later to fuck the place up even more because of the entitled brats. They think that they shouldn’t have to do community work because the community is ‘lame’.” His hands untuck themselves long enough to make air quotations before returning to their cave. 

 

“Well, the community is kind of dying ever since that damn Junes came in!” One student buts in, obviously one of the children of small business owners. “If we get rid of them then we’d feel like we can stay in the community and not worry about ending up in objective poverty.” A small chorus of other students rally behind him, and a few teachers nodded.

 

“Tell me. If June’s was to suddenly go, poof, what would happen?” Mr. Morooka straightened up and stared at the kid.

 

“Well the businesses would open back up and the community would grow.” 

 

_ >You notice Yosuke watching from the outside with a hurt expression on his face. It was obvious that Morooka saw him before you. _

 

“So you believe that the concept of community comes from the economy specifically a small town ma and pa shop type?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”   
  


“Because no one would go out of business.”

 

“But why does that matter to the community? Let me pose this scenario: there is a town entirely composed of small businesses, all the kids are working for their parents and everyone knows that their neighbor does something. Do you think the youth would really be pleased with that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even if the community stores cannot get the latest tech or newest craze? Now wouldn’t the youth want that?” Some of the kids reluctantly nod, “Because you don’t want to seem backwater of course. So what would stop them from leaving the community from the moment they leave high school?”

 

“Morooka this is an entirely philosophical discussion!” One teacher cries out while gripping the side of their chairs.

 

“Bull, that was Inaba a year before Junes came in. Everyone was fleeing for bigger better places and we were left with jack shit. I’d say Inaba has kept more of it community because of Junes. Hell, maybe the community has grown because of it.”

 

_ >You watch as Yosuke’s expression turns to something stunned. You decide to go to the restroom. Yosuke decided to follow. _

 

“Did King Moron like stand up for me and my dad?”

 

“Mmhm.” Yosuke blinks slowly before looking up at Souji.

 

“What did you do to him? Did you like drag him into the tv world and forced him to face his shadow self, or left him there and took his kinder shadow self out?”

 

“I think he’s really nice if you get to know him. He helps out kids with careers and college.” This stuns Yosuke once more leaving Souji enough time to actually use the restroom.

 

“Hey, partner?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I… well…. I’ve been thinking about that night when he was attacked and why was he?”

_ >You open your mouth to explain to him that it’s personal when Morooka stormed in. You believe that he overheard Yosuke’s question. _

 

“I’m gay kiddo. Used to have a boyfriend too.” He walks over to a sink and splashes water on his face. 

 

“What? Wh-wha?” Yosuke presses into the wall. “Dude. I just… wha? Does anyone know?”

 

“You and the other gay boy here.”

 

“Kanji?” 

 

“Every generation is getting dumber and dumber.”

 

“Mr. Hosi?”

 

“Think about who is here currently!”

 

“S-souji?” He turns to the silver-haired boy who nods. 

  
  


_ >This sends Yosuke into a introspective spiral as he turns to face himself in the mirror. You walk out with Mooroka. For some reason, another member of the community finally telling Youske the truth made you feel a bond strengthen. _

  
  


“Come to my place because…. Well I’ll tell you okay?” With that Morooka opens his phone and walks off.

  
  


_ Rank 4 _


End file.
